


Soup For The Soul

by Reused_memes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Submissive Dan, vegetable soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes
Summary: Phil tries out a new soup recipe with a little help from Dan





	Soup For The Soul

Dan returned home with all the ingredients his boyfriend, Phil had requested from the store in preparation for dinner, He gently placed the bag on the counter and called out, "Phil, I'm home."

Phil emerged from down the hall with a smirk plastered on his face, one Dan knows all too well, "Daniel, you're going to help me with the soup. Now go wash up while I chop the vegetables."

Dan hurries off to wash his hands and returns to the kitchen find Phil chopping vegetables.

"Clear the table," Phil orders. Dan does as told and makes the table spotless of objects. Phil finishes his food prep and sets the chopped ingredients, a carton of vegetable broth, and a funnel down on the table along with a large metal pot. He turns to Daniel, "Strip and get on the table."

Dan gives him a confused expression but follows through. He removes his clothing and climbs on the table.

"Ass up and spread 'em," Phil demands. 

"Yes, Daddy," Daniel replies, not knowing what to expect as he pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his sensitive opening. Phil leans forward and blows harshly onto Dan's anus, watching the muscle flutter as Dan audibly holds back a whimper.

"Does Daddy need to warm up your sweet little puker, baby?" Phil ask before diving his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Dan lets out little moans of need as Phil slurps and licks the area, coating in generously with saliva. He pulls away with a loud wet noise. "All slicked up. You'll thank me for that, sweetheart."

Phil grabs the funnel and without warning, inserts it into Dan's ass, making the younger whimper once more in uncertainty at the cold plastic inside him. He continues in the upright position and hears something being poured, then seconds later, feels little things entering his rectum. 

"D-Daddy, what is that?", he asks in a small voice.

"Just some carrots and peas, baby doll." Phil responds as he measures broth into a measuring cup. 

"B-but, why, Daddy? Why did you put food in my bottom?" 

"Well, Daddy was going to see if his little angel could heat up dinner and serve dessert at the same time," Phil says as he pours the cold broth into the mixture, making Dan moan out at the new sensation over taking his lower regions. 

Phil adds the rest of the vegetables and removes the funnel, replacing it with a silver plug, "Now, it needs to cook for a few hours. Go an heat it up, Daniel." Phil tells him.

Dan leaves the kitchen and tries to live his life with soup in his ass. 

A few hours later, Phil lays him down once more and samples the soup with a boba straw. 

"You made it so sweet, baby. Daddy so so proud," Phil exclaims before lower Dan over the large silver pot and draining out the soup. He then grabs two bowls and dishes it out.

"Dinner is served all thanks to your beautiful ass, Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! hoped you like my stowy! pwetty pwease leave nice comments to make me smile!


End file.
